U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,144, which is believed to represent the closest prior art to the present invention, shows a square baler which, instead of using the compacting plunger to unload tied bales from the bale case, comprises an auxiliary ejector system to enable the operator to off-load completed bales. The ejector system comprises a shuttle assembly housed within hollow rails of the bale case. The shuttle assembly consists of a frame that is reciprocated in the direction of movement of the compacting plunger and has dogs projecting upwards from it to engage in the underside of the bales. The dogs grip the bale only during the forward stroke of the shuttle assembly, when it is moving towards the discharge outlet of the bale case, and slip relative to the underside of the bale during the return stroke. In this way, the reciprocation of the shuttle assembly incrementally advances the bales towards the discharge outlet.
The ejector mechanism is controllable to enable the operator to select whether to discharge only the last bale in the bale case (the one nearest the discharge outlet) or both the last bale and the one before it. To achieve this, the dogs are arranged on the shuttle in a longitudinally extending series and at least some of the dogs are controllable by the operator using a selector assembly so that the controlled dogs may be positioned either to extend into the bale case or to be retracted from it.
Apart from the complexity resulting from the need to control dogs individually, the existing ejector systems suffer from the disadvantage that the operator needs first to inspect the position of the bales in the bale case in order to decide on which of the dogs to activate.